


Everything is Blue

by bb8isgreat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Rey is Not a Palpatine (Star Wars), Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb8isgreat/pseuds/bb8isgreat
Summary: A quick Reylo one-shot based on the song "Colors" by Halsey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Everything is Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo:)

"You were red, and you liked me because I was blue.  
But you touched me, and suddenly I was a lilac sky.  
Then you decided purple just wasn't for you.  
And now I'm covered in the colors, Pull apart at the seams"

"You killed them. The ones murdered by Ochi were only decoys, to hide what you did." She looks behind her, but only the dark color of empty atmosphere awaits her if she jumps. "How?" The dull brown of her old home surrounds her once more, but the little girl in this vision is crying, reaching out for the last shred of hope to her. The girl's hands continue reaching out, but her face changes to become more pained, and her teeth grit. Blue light colors the sky, and Rey doesn't want to know, but his voice in her head tells her to watch. The bright burst of color has only come from one source-Her. The younger Rey panics as the bright blue stream of color hits the ship, removing it from existence. Everything crumbles around her, another location comes into focus.

"Everything is grey...  
And now he's so devoid of color  
He don't know what it means  
And he's blue"

The absence of any color here frightens her, but she turns at the feeling that she isn't alone. The force is made up of colors, but only one seems to dominate here. A woman in an elegant black dress, her face mostly shielded by a black hood is sitting on the same black throne Rey saw in her vision. But this Rey isn't her. The colorless gaunt face, and the dull grey of the palace walls scares her, and she backs away, straight into Kylo. "You can't escape what the force is calling you to." "I can", she snaps, pulling away from his hungry grasp on her. "You're already giving into it. Rey, let go. Don't fight it. Let yourself feel it. You are not the Jedi they think you are. You are so much more than a light side user. You have both light and dark, but refuse to embrace it all." "No", she gasps, backing away, as the vision fades, leaving her back in the hangar, with him staring at her. "Why are you doing this?Why are you messing with my head?" "I'm not messing with your head, Rey. I just see what you hide away, trying to deny." "They'll come for me." "Are you sure about that?"

"And now I'm covered in the colors  
Pulled apart at the seams"

She continues stepping back, but she knows. Rey is no longer that child trying so desperately to reach out to people who don't give a shit about her. She steps forward, and the colors all surround her, trying to pull, trying to drag her down with them. But she knows what colors are hers.

"Everything is blue…"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating much lately, but my anxiety hasn't been helping much. So I decided to give you guys this one-shot I found lying around in my Google Drive because I wanted to put something out before I go on vacation. Since I am going to be gone for a few days, I won't be updating for a little while. My next update should be on February 19, if all goes to plan. I think I'm going to be updating A Rose Without Thorns, but after that I will be updating Children of the Balance finally. Just wanted to let ya'll know what's going on and that I have not abandoned any of my stories. I'm still here, and I have updating plans for all of my stories. . Anyway, thanks for reading. Feel free to review:)


End file.
